


Tricky Business » a podfic anthology

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Anthology, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anthology of 25 short stories written by entaglenow and featuring Gabriel/Sam Winchester with a side order of Castiel/Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricky Business » a podfic anthology

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This One Is Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151729) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [Osmosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151782) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [Disorder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151363) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151767) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [Demonstrations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151777) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [Manners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217246) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [One of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151780) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [The Games We Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150260) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [Room 17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/202906) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [Pancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151778) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [Unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151727) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [For A Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151775) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [Candy Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151766) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [Magic Tricks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151712) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [Halo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151362) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [Intermission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150269) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [Serious Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151720) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [Unreality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151359) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [Instrumental Section](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149379) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [Powerless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151357) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [I Accept This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151771) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151045) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151719) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [Blood and Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149259) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [Our Mornings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151768) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



cover art by eosrose

**Total Duration:** 02:04:05  
[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/rtt0fo2u975zy94qnqh86yr99f7yde7v.mp3) (133.7) | [Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/xcvkizm6fhn0ayg0zo8xbumhiqpp8q45.m4b) (72.4)

# | Title | Duration | Download | Read  
---|---|---|---|---  
1 | This One Is Free | 00:04:18 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/rlwxc3jhd3vxm9ow3dmpu4ic9ounxeay.mp3) (4.8 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/151729)  
2 | Osmosis | 00:02:04 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/28ds5tthbrz6x0cq9b0lz2zwiabpt3to.mp3) (2.7 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/151782)  
3 | Disorder | 00:01:16 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/mtcpexyesi4pmzznqsuvz2oft16238fo.mp3) (2.0 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/151363)  
4 | Angels | 00:04:01 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/nwg1kvr1j4sgpqir65vbvfdyfzs7vbsm.mp3) (4.5 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/151767)  
5 | Demonstrations | 00:04:06 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/1u0rubrw2zbmzasepzex6v0cmt44gs0c.mp3) (4.6 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/151777)  
6 | Manners | 00:04:05 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/813egib4mjp6y3av4a2eeidxrimb8lif.mp3) (4.6 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/217246)  
7 | One of Us | 00:03:32 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/8i11usujvtj1xok0y712dcefrzunkdt7.mp3) (4.1 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/151780)  
8 | The Games We Play | 00:07:24 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/dunehubyrh07sqf01r060ea4ot1bia73.mp3) (7.6 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/150260)  
9 | Room 17 | 00:03:55 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/085ktvzdvhuzjkjiomj68bbkcikd0kz7.mp3) (4.4 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/202906)  
10 | Pancakes | 00:07:12 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/b1y152co4w2enzc4osyj3r85c4oljila.mp3) (7.4 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/151778)  
11 | Unsaid | 00:05:27 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/cqou0512nxxyz5ljr05iuvmpjs7s00cn.mp3) (5.8 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/151727)  
12 | For A Living | 00:02:50 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/jq8swfrfm6qxuptzapiopk72nacdkrgn.mp3) (3.4 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/151775)  
13 | Candy Mountain | 00:03:46 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/g8ls6p8io8r91lv08vvstqb5mtfq0huu.mp3) (4.3 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/151766)  
14 | Magic Tricks | 00:01:50 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/wbfr9im8l6f13nb61pelxbbji23wjnfc.mp3) (2.5 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/151712)  
15 | Halo | 00:04:47 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/v04y5tryftasfjctcup2zwt410b6jcoz.mp3) (5.2 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/151362)  
16 | Intermission | 00:05:15 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/mkf88eibr58u5sczlfzi9sdzmjf935ky.mp3) (5.6 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/150269)  
17 | Serious Questions | 00:05:52 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/p6mcfmyqz2bmacmruegn9p7cskmmoxzk.mp3) (6.2 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/151720)  
18 | Unreality | 00:07:54 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/fobskdb5yv3flnd7aiuylj7c5yjdrum8.mp3) (8.0 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/151359)  
19 | Instrumental Section | 00:06:58 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/500qmw0k9f6hr6y1a4e2sxci5xpuvwmu.mp3) (7.2 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/149379)  
20 | Powerless | 00:04:39 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/py256q4ajbtleoee3jav71gifh0f2set.mp3) (5.1 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/151357)  
21 | I Accept This | 00:04:53 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/v0fn7nmrmu0th6vdw0qvcl1pxzrchws4.mp3) (5.3 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/151771)  
22 | Chocolate | 00:04:24 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/udwkuqmf66i6nqhyvqaueojxk32sfl2y.mp3) (4.8 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/151045)  
23 | Blind | 00:03:01 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/xsjq24ebrsb2oq10yzczradvkdn14qfd.mp3) (3.6 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/151719)  
24 | Blood and Ink | 00:06:31 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/x4i92j8vym3fwkc0nbj3l87osf78go74.mp3) (6.8 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/149259)  
25 | Our Mornings | 00:14:22 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/aqccwykvisd0x5ahujulldc1l6t4ukxz.mp3) (13.9 MB) | [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/151768)  
  
**[crossposted to the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tricky-business-podfic-anthology) **

**Author's Note:**

> These podfics are (very loosely) arranged in such a way as to illustrate a developing relationship. The wonderful thing about entanglednow's works is that she leaves enough to the imagination that you can really draw your own conclusions about relationship status; I have taken shameless advantage of this. I hope you will try listening to them in the given order. ♥


End file.
